After Shock
by Lovely.ExOh
Summary: Sometimes, the prince and the princess don't always have a smooth ride into the sunset. Sometimes, the road gets bumpy. D/V
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alls I have to say, is enjoy

**A/N: Alls I have to say, is enjoy.**

_**Viola Hastings**_

I love him. God do I love him. The way his fingers run through my hair when he kisses me, the feeling of his lips on my neck, how his muscles shiver under my touch, it feels too perfect to be true. I slipped out of my bed before throwing on my soccer uniform and grabbing the ball from the floor.

When I got to the soccer pitch, the sun was just breaking over the horizon, casting an orange glow over everything. I balanced the black and white ball on my knee for a minute before I started kicking it around, the bright green grass slippery and wet under my cleats.

When I had made my third bicycle kick, something I practiced often, I saw a shadow move from the corner of my mind, and my body went ridged. Suddenly, a familiar pair of arms slipped around my waist and I felt my heart melt. I leaned into Duke's chest and his face buried itself in my hair. I turned around so that I was facing him, and I kissed him gently, my mouth moving against his in a familiar pattern.

When we broke apart, I felt his lips smile against my own, and his hands rest casually on my waist. "Ready to be beaten by a girl?" I asked him in a teasing whisper.

"Are you ready to just be beaten?" he teased back, tugging on my shirt a little before backing away from me. A rush of cold morning air took Duke's place against my body, and I shivered. It always felt like that when he pulled away, like something had temporarily gone missing.

I walked over to the net and pulled the ball out before making my way to the center of the field, facing Duke. He held his hand out, and I grasped it, giving it a small shake before pulling him toward me, locking his lips with mine.

"Cheater." He whispered when I pulled away, but I only smirked. I knew what threw him off. Suddenly, Duke made a break for the ball, and I snapped out of my thoughts a little too slowly, chasing after him at high speed.

When our mini game was over, ending with a tie score, we headed back to the school hand in hand. We went to Duke's room first, opening the door loudly, to alert Sebastian and possibly Olivia, who spent more time is Sebastian's room than ours lately. When we walked in, Sebastian was strumming on his guitar, his hair ruffled, and Olivia, whose face was pink with embarrassment. I turned to Duke, who was desperately attempting to hold in his laughter.

"Hey guys." Sebastian said, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Hey big brother!" I shouted, sitting on Duke's bed. "How's life in the 'I actually enjoy this relationship' lane!" I heard Duke snort and I looked over at him, a smirk on his face.

"Is there something you want to share mister Orsino?" I asked, a challenge in itself.

"Only that you were in a relationship with, whom, for over a year?" he asked, accepting the gauntlet I'd thrown.

"I know I went out with Justin for an obscene amount of time, but I ended that, remember?" I told him, getting off his bed and sauntering over to him before grabbing hold of his shirt, and tugging his body flush against mine. My stomach flip flopped in under his gaze, and I almost lost my nerve, but I held strong.

"I remember." He assured me, and I smiled triumphantly. "But that doesn't mean you didn't go out with him in the first place." He teased. I pouted my lips and he threw his head back at the action. "Don't you dare!" he warned.

"Oh, I dare!" I told him, a smile breaking across my face.

"You are such a cheater!" he said incredulously, wrapping his arms around my body lifting me into the air. I screamed with excitement and surprise, and when he put me down, I kissed him deeply.

Things had never been that way with Justin. We never really played around like me and Duke did, and if we did start having fun, he would quickly end it. Justin was always trying to rush things too, his hands always roaming where she didn't want them too, his mouth tasting skin she didn't want him to. With Duke, his hands and mouth and face and eyes always seemed to be asking her permission.

He wasn't like other guys, she would admit that. He was better. He was constantly trying to please her, but he didn't treat her like a princess or any different on the soccer field, which she liked a lot. His kisses were always hesitant, but they tasted like perfection all the same. His touches were so soft, sometimes she thought she imagined them.

In the background, she heard Sebastian cough obnoxiously, and I threw him the middle finger without breaking lip contact with Duke. I heard Olivia laugh, and then I heard footsteps before I heard the door close. Duke's hands wandered to my face, holding it gently, moving his lips against mine, his tongue tracing my lips. I moaned softly, and I felt him smile.

When we pulled away, I went to lie on Sebastian's bed, the bed I had slept in for two weeks before anyone realized I had female genitalia. I suddenly burst out laughing, and I looked at Duke, who smiled knowingly from his computer chair.

"I can't believe that was six months ago." I whispered quietly.

"I know." He replied, coming to lay by me. The sun was fully up now, the golden rays streaming in through the window.

"It feels like it was just yesterday, doesn't it?" I asked him.

"It kinda does. I still miss my old roommate." He told me, gently poking my side, making me squirm away, giggles flowing from my mouth.

"So you'd rather have the old Sebastian rather than me?" I asked him. I looked over at Duke, who was looking at me. Our eyes locked for a minute before he replied.

"No way."

_**Duke Orsino**_

After a few more minutes of kissing, I led Viola out of the room. She pouted and protested the move, but I held strong. When I finally managed to get her out of the room, she turned towards me. She stood on her toes, taking my face in her hands, and kissing me deeply, making me forget what I was doing.

"Why was I kicking you out?" I asked her, pulling her back inside.

"I don't know, I wanted to stay. You know that Sebastian's going to be at Olivia and my room for the rest of the day, and besides, it's a Saturday! No classes!" she said, kissing me again. I smiled against her lips and pulled her body flush against mine, tangling my fingers in her hair.

We tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, her arms wrapped around my neck, my hands still in her hair, her legs tangled with my own. Her hands disappeared from my neck, and reappeared under my shirt, her fingers outlining the muscles, like they often did when we were in this situation. I felt my muscles convulse under her touch, and I gasped when her lips disappeared from my own, only to move to my neck, gently grazing the tendons with her teeth.

My fingers hesitantly slipped under her shirt, feeling the soft skin of her stomach. I bit my lip; I never was good with girls. Viola wasn't like most girls though; she was into soccer as much as I was which was hard to be. Her body arched under my touch, and started me for a minute.

I reared back from her, and she looked up at me, her lip gloss smeared, and that's when I realized that I couldn't do it, at least not yet. I looked her in the eyes and she smiled a little before turning onto her side, and I lay behind her, hugging her body to mine. The sun filtered through the window onto our arms, and before we knew it, we were fast asleep.

"Duke! Wake up! We're going to be late!" I heard Viola say after she shoved me, apparently trying to wake me.

"Late for what?" I asked, still trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Soccer practice! Just because we practice together every day doesn't mean everyone else gets better too silly!" she chided, and I smiled, before realizing what she said. My eyes flew to the clock, and I looked back at her.

"We're going to be late!" I told her, and she stopped, an amused smile playing on her lips. "What?" I asked, lifting myself off the bed.

"Nothing, just, I told you that we were late already." She said, holding back giggles. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck, stopping the words that were all ready to spill from her mouth.

"Let's go." I told her, intertwining my fingers with her, leading her out the door toward the soccer pitch.

Practice was brutal, Coach Dinklage seemed angry about something the whole time, though Duke had no idea what it could have been. They hadn't lost a game yet that year, thanks to Viola. She was amazing on the field, and she had helped them a lot.

When practice was over, Viola came up to me, the need for sleep on her face as clear as day, but before she could say she wasn't going to be stopping by that night, I kissed her.

"I understand." I told her, kissing her one last time before she walked away, her duffle slung over her shoulder. I watched her walk away for a while, before I turned around, only to come face to face with Andrew and Toby, smug smirks on their faces.

"You better watch her." Andrew said, bouncing the soccer ball on his knee. I stared at him, before turning to Toby, who shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. I hated when they did this, they always made fun of me about being bad with girls, and they always used to point out how I needed a girlfriend, but once I got an amazing one, they always seemed to be trying to tell me that something was going to go wrong.

Why couldn't things go perfectly for once, I mean, it happens in fairy tales all the time, not that I would ever admit I'd read a fairy tale in my life. There was even a Shakespeare story that was just like Viola and my story.

Andrew looked at me, his eyes stormy. "I'm saying, she's hot. People look at her Duke, you know, just because you guys are going out, doesn't mean that other guys aren't going to try something with her." He told me, and I wanted to punch him right there. What was he trying to say? That he wanted to get with Viola? He must have sensed my anger, because he quickly added, "I mean, I wouldn't do anything, I know you love her, and I know she loves you, but that won't stop other guys from the team from trying things. I've seen Adams give her the up down, and Williams, he was staring at her ass the entire practice." He pointed out, and I became utterly furious.

Even though I knew Viola wouldn't do anything to hurt me willingly, that didn't mean that other guys weren't going to try things. I gave Andrew a death glare, and he backed away, muttering 'just sayin' while backing away from me. I gathered my things and shoved them in my bag, thinking about the whole thing.

Why did Andrew have to screw everything up? Viola and I couldn't have been going smoother if we were in a movie, where the guy always gets the girl, and they live happily ever after, and he has to bring up other guys wandering eyes. I shrugged, trying to shake off the ominous feeling that was suddenly settling over the pit of my stomach. Alls that meant was that I'd have to watch Viola more and that was no problem for me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter two

**A/N: Here's chapter two!**

_**Viola Hastings**_

For some reason, Duke had taken an extra interest in me. He walked me to every class instead of the ones we had together, giving me extra kisses goodnight, things like that. I didn't mind the extra attention, I loved it, but it really made me wonder what he was thinking. I sat down at my usual lunch table that I shared with Sebastian, Olivia, Toby, Andrew, and sometimes Eunice. Toby and Andrew looked at me for a minute for a minute before they burst out laughing. I looked at Sebastian and Olivia but they looked as confused as I felt.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, touching my hair nervously. They looked at me, amusement playing across their features.

"You know how Duke's been acting kind of odd lately?" Toby asked. I nodded and he continued. "That's because we told him to watch you. We told him some guys on the team were looking at you, and we said you were hot and some other junk, and he looked kinda freaked out, but he said he didn't have to worry about you, but I don't know. With all this extra attention he's been giving you, I think he feels like he does have to worry about you leaving him." I stared at their faces, and I apparently looked angry.

"You did that?" I asked, anger hinting into my voice. Toby and Andrew looked at each other nervous glances mingling between them before they looked back at me.

"We didn't think it would be a big deal." They told me. I huffed and got up from the table in search of Duke.

When I found him, he was kicking his soccer ball around on the field. I stood and admired him for a minute before walking out onto the grass to meet him. He must not have noticed me on the grass watching him, because when he turned around and spotted me, he tripped a little and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What's wrong?" he asked me once he regained his composure.

"Andrew and Toby told me what they said the other day."

Duke looked at the ground shyly; I could see a hint of a blush creeping up his cheeks. When he finally looked back up, he looked calmer than he had in days.

"So it isn't true?" he asked hopefully and I smiled. I walked up to him and kissed him gently. When we broke apart, I shook my head.

"Of course it isn't true." I told him, and I heard him breathe out a sigh of relief.

"I know that I can always come to you when they say stuff like that, but I don't want you to think I'm the paranoid, clingy kind of boyfriend." He explained. I laughed a little and he pulled back from me, startled by my outburst.

"Duke, I've been going out with you for six months. I think I know what kind of boyfriend you are." I told him, taking his face in my hands. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "Besides, what made you think I could ever leave you."

He smiled even wider. "The thing is, I didn't think you were going to leave. I just didn't want other guys looking at you and trying something." He explained.

"Oh, big tough guy?" I joked and he smirked.

"That's right; I'm the big tough guy." He said, tickling my sides.

"How about we go to Cesario's tonight with our friends? Give them a little show. I asked. Duke raised his eyebrows, and I knew I had his attention.

"What kind of show?" he asked, kissing me gently.

"A break up." I smiled mischievously. The corners of Duke's lips turned up at the suggestion. "I say we show them what saying that kind of stuff can do to people." I winked and Duke laughed.

"Sounds good to me." He replied, putting his hands on my waist. "Then again, to me, everything that comes from your mouth sounds good."

"Very nice." She smirked, kissing him. "You call Toby and Andrew, I'll call Sebastian and Olivia, we'll tell them it was a previously planned date, but that ever since Toby and Andrew said that stuff to you, there's been some tension, and we don't want to go alone." I concocted. Duke looked at me, a smirk on his face. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking that you're amazing." He said, a smiled crept onto my face.

"Thanks." I replied, a blush making it's way up my face.

"I'll go call Toby and Andrew." He said before kissing my lips sweetly.

"I'll go call Sebastian and Olivia." I kissed him back.

We backed away from each other slowly, our eyes never leaving each other.

Let the games begin.

_**Duke Orsino**_

I wasn't about to tell Viola this, but I was afraid of saying something wrong. Something that would actually get her mad or upset with me. I didn't want to hurt her, which was something I would kick myself about.

I slipped into the booth at Cesario's, my finger's laced into hers. She looked over at me, mischief clear in her warm brown eyes. I smiled back at her, my worries easing.

"Here they come." Her hand slipped out of mine and my stomach seemed to flip nervously. The four that entered eyed us warily, like we were time bomb just waiting for an opportunity to explode. They sat in the booth, murmuring their hellos.

There was an awkward silence until the waitress came. Everyone ordered some pizza, then the silence once again, took over them.

"So…" Sebastian mumbled, his arm slung over Olivia's shoulders. I looked over at Viola, and she sent a frighteningly realistic glare in my direction.

"What now?" I said, like we rehearsed. She gave me another glare.

"You. You've been smothering me for days." She said, her voice raised. I felt my eyebrows knit together.

"What are you talking about?" I sounded genuinely curious, yet angry. I almost felt like patting myself on the back for my good acting skills. Viola looked at me, fire in her eyes.

"What I'm talking about, is that you obviously don't trust me enough, which was proven by your little conversation with Andrew and Toby," I saw them look at each other with horror out of the corner of my eye, "What I'm talking about, is that you're too possessive. What I'm talking about, is I don't think this thing is going to work between us. She yelled forcefully. Even though I had known it was coming, it still stung to hear.

"So we're breaking up because I wanted to spend time with you!" I yelled. We were out of the booth by now standing in front of our friends. I saw Andrew and Toby exchange another glance, and I looked over at Viola, and I saw a triumphant look cross over her face.

"Duke, you know we were joking about Viola getting looks from other guys on the team, right?" I waved a hand in their direction to show them that I heard, I just didn't care.

"Well fine! If you feel that way, maybe we should break up!" I shouted, and Viola gave me a hint of a reassuring smile. "I'm outta here." I mumbled before I grabbed my jacket and went to walk out.

"Sebastian, I'm going to call a cab. I'll see you later." I heard Viola say before I walked out. I waited for her over by my bike, and when she got there, I took her in my arms and spun her around, kissing the skin of her neck. It seemed like now that I knew what it would feel like to break up with her, I loved her so much more.

Her lips moved against mine smoothly, familiarly. When we broke apart, we were both heaving for breath.

"So what did Toby and Andrew look like when I walked out?" I asked, kissing her again.

"Terrified. They looked like they thought we were bother going to suck at soccer. I think they were flashing back to the Cornwall game." She told him.

"You think we should go back in now?" I asked. Viola gave me a mischievous look, and I didn't even have to ask.

We have to have some kind of meeting place. If I'm going to have to pretend to be broken up with you, then I'm going to need to see you in secret, somewhere." I told her honestly, and her arms snaked around my neck.

"We'll figure it out. In the mean time, we should tell Sebastian and Olivia. We don't want my brother to kill you in your sleep, and we know if we tell one, we have to tell the other." She reasoned, and I nodded.

"Okay. For now, let's meet under the bleachers. We should change the text and ring tones we have for each other too." I told her, and she smiled.

"Now you're thinking like a mad genius." She told me and I smiled.

"I learned from the best." I replied, and her lips crashed down onto mine.

"We should probably separate before they walk out and see us." She breathed when we broke apart.

I nodded and we slowly backed away from each other. I put my helmet on and hopped onto my bike, sending one last glance back at her before speeding out of the parking lot back to Illyria.

I changed when I got back to the room, and once my shirt was over my head, Sebastian came bursting in the door looking furious.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, poking me in the chest. Viola must not have told him yet.

"Dude, you know none of it was real right?" he asked the other boy, and a confused look crossed Sebastian's face.

"What?" he finally asked.

"Viola and I decided to fake a break up after what Toby and Andrew said. We're teaching them a lesson. Now we're going to take it one step further and stay 'broken up'." He put air quotes around broken up to emphasize that they were, in fact, still together.

"Brilliant man, just brilliant." Sebastian smiled, and settled down onto his own bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait on the chapter, I hope you guys like it

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on the chapter, I hope you guys like it!**

_**Viola Hastings**_

Without Duke, the days seemed to take forever. We had to act angry and distant with each other all the time, we had to ignore each other, and that isn't easy when you love this particular person. We managed to get by though. At lunch, his foot would casually graze mine, since we were lab partners in science, we were able to talk. It was even easier with Sebastian and Olivia knowing, because we could always just sneak off to each others rooms.

We were in my room, lying on the bed, having a tickle war, when suddenly, there was a nervous knock on the door. I glanced over at Duke, a panicked look on my face. Olivia and Sebastian never knocked, so it had to be someone who thought we were broken up.

I got up from the bed and shoved Duke toward the closet. He gave me a skeptical glance, pointing to the small room, but I only motioned for him to hurry. He shoved himself inside the closet and I laughed at the way he had to scrunch to fit in with all the clothes.

I glanced at the door, then back to Duke, but the closet was already closed. I opened the door and Andrew and Toby stormed in. I stared at the now empty hallway in partial shock before muttering, "Come on in!" I closed the door and turned back to them, hoping my face was conveying the emotions anger, annoyance, and get the hell out of my room, but I apparently wasn't showing it enough.

"Vi, you and Duke have to get back together." Andrew said bluntly, and Toby looked at him, a scowl on his face.

"What stupid here is trying to say is that you guys should be together. Don't act like you miss him. We know you do. You guys used to spend every spare moment together, and we know you miss that." He said, his hands moving with his words.

"Guys, I know that you're his friends, but right now, I want nothing to do with him. He wasn't the person I thought he was, and it was basically destined to happen really." I said with a shrug. Andrew looked like he was ready to give up already, but Toby wasn't.

"Come one Viola. We know you guys both miss each other like crazy." He said. I frowned and furrowed my brow.

"Guys, you're pushing this and I'm not sure I like it. I told you already, me and Duke are done. I was thinking about going out with someone else anyway." I covered, biting my lip. Toby looked at me with his eyes narrowed before he continued.

"Who?" he asked, his lips still forming the o even though he had stopped talking.

"Williams." I quickly lied, thinking of one of the cuter guys on the team. In truth, Williams had been flirting with me at every opportune moment. If Duke and I ever needed a really good cover, I could always turn to that guy and go on a few 'dates' with him. Maybe he'd get off my back, and Andrew and Toby would think I was over him.

"Are you kidding? Williams? You've got to be kidding." Toby's eyes went wide at my confession, and I sat on the bed across from him, Olivia's bed.

"Why would I be kidding? Just because I dated Duke doesn't mean I can't go after more guys on the team." I said, and I bit her lip. I sounded kind of like I wanted to date everyone on the team. I flicked my eyes to the closet, and I saw Duke's eyes watching through the slats. I widened my eyes and I could just see his lips form a skeptical frown before his face once again disappeared.

"Well, you know that Duke never liked him, are you doing this just to get back at him or something?" Andrew asked, back in the conversation now that it was getting interesting.

"Of course not. I may not like Duke that way anymore, but I would never do anything like that just to purposely hurt him." I acted like I was shocked. Toby once again glared at Andrew, and I hope they knew that the conversation was dawning on its end. "I think you guys should go." I replied, standing up. Toby looked like he was going to argue a little bit more, but Andrew gave him a gentle shove, almost knocking him onto the floor.

"Fine, but we're not done talking about this!" Toby said as Andrew shoved him out the door. Andrew threw me a sympathetic look before closing the door behind him. Duke barreled out of the closet, rubbing the back of his neck. He tripped over one of my high heels and lay sprawled on the floor.

I ran over to him and knelt beside him. "Are you okay?" I gasped, my hands on either side of his face.

"Yeah, I'm good, just in pain." He mumbled, but his lips were smiling.

"You're such a baby." I said, leaning down so my face was closer to his.

"I think I need a kiss to feel better." He whispered, and I felt his lips graze mine with his own then he spoke.

"Do you really?" I said, and I felt him nod. "If you're sure." I smiled and leaned down, my lips connecting with his in an explosion of sparks. When we pulled away, he was gasping for air. When his chest rose, it grazed against mine.

"I still don't feel good." He mumbled, and I laughed a little.

"Well, a spoon full or sugar does help the medicine go down." I joked, and he laughed.

I love these moments.

_**Duke Orsino**_

I hated him. I hated that guy. The way he looked at Viola, how he talked to her. He was always touching her. You some times got hit in soccer, but you weren't supposed to get hit on. The thing was, I wasn't even allowed to send him a death glare that said '_mine_' anymore, because from what everyone else knew, she wasn't even mine.

It all started when she was standing by the bench, talking to her brother. Her arms moving animatedly and I smiled. She was always so enthusiastic; she seemed to bring life to everything. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him casually start to circulate his way toward he. He would talk to people, but his eyes were trained on her.

I started to walk over to him, to tell him to lie off, but I stopped myself. I couldn't blow it, not now. No matter how much I wanted to. I watched him tap her on the shoulder, and she turned, she was smiling, but it was fake. I could tell she was only doing it because she had to. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked to my side. I saw Toby, standing there, watching the scene unfold.

"I was talking to her the other day." He said, never taking his eyes off Williams. I wanted to smile, because I knew that he had spoken to Viola. I was hidden in the closet.

"Oh really." I tried to sound uninterested.

"Yeah. She said she was thinking about going out with Williams." He said, motioning to the two before us.

"Do you think she'd really do that?" I asked, actually believing our lie for a second.

"I'm not sure. She's been acting weird ever since you guys broke up." He said. He looked at me and I looked back at him. I hoped my face didn't give anything away. When he looked away, unsuspecting of everything, I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"I mean, we did just break up." I said carefully.

"Exactly, you guys just broke up. What's she doing moving on already?" he sounded angry, and I felt angry too. Was this how it would be if we really broke up? Would she really move on that quickly? I shoved the thought to the back of my mind, reasoning that it would never happen. Viola and I were made for each other.

"Maybe it's a rebound thing." I suggested, and Toby eyed me like I was crazy.

"You're okay with this?" he said, motioning to Viola, who had a 'get me the hell out of here' look on her face.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm not really happy, I mean, what guy would be. Viola is… was perfect. I'm not going to get over it with a snap of my fingers. It'll never be that easy, but I have a feeling it's going to get easier. It's got to, right?" I felt a fear rise up in my stomach, and it made me want to throw up.

"I dunno Duke. It might." He shrugged before clapping me on the shoulder and walking off.

I stared at the bleachers, zoned out, thinking about our fake break up. Would it really be like that? Would we really just get in an argument and it would suddenly be over, severed. I thought about living without Viola, and my heart gave a wrench. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I gave one last glace at her, and saw her slowly backing away from Ben, her fake smile still plastered on her face. She walked by me, a safe distance, quietly saying, "My room," before heading back to practice.

My lips turned up at the thought of spending time with her. I hated not being able to do anything with her during the day. I hated not being able to twirl her around when she scored a goal.

I hated her not being mine.

-

"Ugh, I hate that guy!" Viola shouted when she threw herself down on the bed.

"Then why do you let him talk to you." I asked, laying down next to her and lacing my fingers with her own.

"Because then I'll look like a liar to Toby and Andrew." She said, running her thumb on my lips. I kissed her fingers and she smiled.

"I love you." She said and I smiled.

"I love you too. More than you know." I whispered and she smiled back

Her body was suddenly pressed against mine, and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. I found my arm wrapping around her waist, my lips covering hers in a heated kiss. I didn't know what was going on with me, but the next thing I knew, we I was waking up in her room, my clothes were off, and I'm more shocked than I've ever been.


End file.
